Autograph
by myblankie6
Summary: A big fight can change everything, especially when its with your sister. Stacy was looking through her desk drawer when she comes across a photo of her sister. Memories of the fight flow into her mind as she looks at the picture. What Is the fight about and what will she do? Read more to find out.


**This is my second Fanfic. Remember I do not own any of these characters. Enjoy!**

Stacy rummaged through her messy desk drawer, trying to find the story idea she has been dyeing to work on. The drawer was clustered beyond belief, receipts of purchases from eight years ago were mixed with sticky notes and blank story attempts that were a fail to write. Broken writing utensils lay on top of them. Pieces of scrap paper or old story ideas flew out of the drawer as she searched, and landed scattered on the wooden floor behind her. As Stacey searched through her desk she came across by an old piece of paper.

The paper, which turned out to not be a paper at all, more of an old photo from years ago, was a little wrinkled, from the many long years it has spent in the drawer; a dark image was on the photo. It was of a girl, someone she could never forget. Her tan fur is combed neatly, she was wearing a long dress that almost looked like it could have been from the 1900's, and she looked beautiful. A faint signature that was hard to read was spelled out in purple ink. It was her sister's signature. She picked up the photo and held it in her hands, the soft fabric like paper felt like it was going to disintegrate, but she held on tight.

Six years ago, New York, Broadway.

Stacey waited outside with the long line of people, Romeo &amp; Juliet read on a big sign in colorful lighting. The sky was asleep but the city wasn't. "The city that never sleeps," Thought Stacy as she looked at all the tall buildings and the driving cars passing by. The moon hanged in the sky like a locket, the dark sky surrounding it. It was a beautiful sight.

A huge roar of laughter and cheer filled the air as Stacey noticed that the doors had swung open, and people began to walk inside. The line moved quickly. A peacock was at the front doors handing out programs to each animal who walked by.

When Stacy got to the front door, the peacock handed her a program. "We have a real treat tonight, the youngest actress to ever play Juliet!" She trilled to Stacy as she gave her a play bill. Stacy nodded and walked in. The grand entrance was huge, pillars stretching high to the curved gold ceiling, the golden walls filled with silver and bronze designs, a crystal chandelier hanged from the ceiling, it sparkled like a million stars. The room was packed will hundreds of animals, all egger to get into the auditorium to see the show.

Finally the doors flew open, and the crowd of people made their way inside. Stacey pulled her ticket out and found her seat, 6-A, she was right up front. Stacy walked up to the front and squeezed past other animals to her seat. She sat down with a sigh and stared up front, waiting to see the curtains raise so she can see her sister perform.

The curtain ruffled, and Stacey saw a tan face poke out from behind it. The face shocked Stacy. "That doesn't look like my sister," Thought Stacey, but the tan badger on stage was her sister, she just didn't recognize her because of all the makeup she had on. Looking down at the program she got at the door, she noticed there was a thin sheet of paper inside. Stacey took out the paper and held it to the light of the stage. The picture was of her, her tan fur was combed neatly. She wore a long dress that had many colors on it, and she was holding a bright blue fan. Stacey looked up at the stage and noticed that the picture looked exactly like the photo.

When the performance was over, Stacey applauded with the rest of the audience, and even joined a group of koalas to produce flowers to through on the stage. When animals started clearing out of the auditorium, Stacey found herself walking to the door that leads to back stage. A giant gorilla stood in front of the door.

"Pass," The large black gorilla asked holding his palm out.

"I'm Stacey, Becky's sister," Answered Stacy. The tall gorilla looked down at her.

"You don't look like Miss Becky's sister." He replied in a low deep voice. Right then the door opened behind him and Becky peaked out from behind it.

"Stacy!" She called out as she rushed over to her showering her with hugs.

"Becky!" Stacey squealed, she missed Becky's hugs so much sense they never saw each other in collage, it was great to actually see her again, and not talking over Skype.

"It's been so long," Stacey continued. "Yes it has, why don't you come into my dressing room so we can chat." Becky requested reaching out her hand for Stacey to take it. "

Oh I would love to," Stacey answered." But Mr. Gorilla over here won't let me in." Stacey said with a huge grin across her face as she looked over at the gorilla by the door.

"He won't! Well how dare him. Mr. Gorilla sir, this is my sister you were talking to, she is always aloud back stage." Becky announced. The gorilla looked at her, then at Stacy and nodded.

"Alright miss," He sighed, then opened the door. Becky took Stacy's hand and they walked through the hallway was long and dim. Huge doors with golden stars on them were on each side of the long hallway. Each star had a different name on it. Kelly Fox, Jingle Lammy, ect. They stopped at a door that read "Becky Badgara". Becky reached for the doorknob and opened the door. The room was small. A closet filled the right side of the wall, a rack of costumes was on the left side of the wall, by the rack was a hot pink sofa bed, next to it a wooden side table, and in the center of the room was a big vanity, huge glowing lights surrounded the exterior of the mirror.

"Cozy, isn't it?" Becky asked as she walked over to the closet, reaching inside to pull out an old t-shirt and some jeans. She set the clothes on the vanity and closed the door. "Can you unzip this for me?" She said to Stacy, turning her back on her so she can unzip the dress. Stacy's face was blank, she of course helped her unzip her dresses when they were kids, but now Becky is older, more mature.

"Um, sure," She replied, her hands were shaky as she reached for the zipper. With a light tug the zipper moved its way down the line and the dress fell to the ground. Becky stood standing there, luckily not naked, she wore a pail white slip underneath. Stacy sighed with relief, apparently Becky herd her. "You thought I was naked underneath this dress? Oh Stacey, you know in not that kind of person." Becky laughed. Stacey let out a little giggle herself.

Becky reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head; she grabbed her pants and put her legs into them. "Is that better?" She asked. Stacy nodded; imaging her sister naked was not a road she wanted to head down. "So tell me, how has collage been? I heard you are into writing and you have become a great writer. Have you written any stories yet?"

"Yes, well no, I mean I have written stories but none of them have gotten published." Stacy replied. Becky looked at her, and then nodded.

"Oh course, I understand, tea?" Becky requested pointing to a tray of tea on the side table.

"Yes, tea would be great." Replied Stacy. Becky poured the tea into a fancy china tea cup; flowers were painted on the sides. "

One lump or two," Becky asked in an elegant voice, she truly has matured sense they were younger.

"Two." The sugar cubes landed with a plop in the tea. Becky put the tea cup on a saucer and handed her the cup. The tea smelled light, fresh, soothing. Stacy walked over to the couch bed and sat down with a crunch, she forgot she put her program in her pant pocket. Becky took the chair from her vanity and pulled it over to Stacey. Stacey reached for the program and took the photo of Becky out. The printed picture looked dull compared to the real thing, but Stacy still wanted something to remember this night.

"Could you sign this?" She asked. Becky smiled and took the paper, walking over to her vanity to grab a purple pen, and signed her name at the bottom.

Present day, Stacy's apartment room.

Stacey laid the picture on her desk. She looked around the room and saw piles of papers and junk around the room. "Becky was right," She thought. "I really need to clean up more often."

Stacy retreated to her living room. She sighed as she collapsed on to her couch, trying to push the memories out of her mind, but no matter what she thought, the image of Becky crept back into her head. Becky had been the best thing that has ever happened to her, and she gone and messed it all up, she could never get back a sister like her.

"Why am I so stupid?" Stacy asked out loud, as though she was expecting the empty room to answer her. When the room failed to answer her reason of stupidity, Stacy groaned, allowing another wave of memories to flood her brain.

Five years ago, Stacy's apartment room

"Stacy," Becky giggles, "I have to go to rehearsal"

"Oh, but your always at rehearsal and we never talk or hang out anymore." Stacy wined back, rapping her hands around her sister. She gave her a big hug that almost nocked Becky over onto the couch they were sharing. "Just take the day off, stay here with me. We can scare Private; I know how much you love that."

"I have a major role in the upcoming movie 'The Princess bride' and my fans need me, I can't skip seeing them."

"You leave at noon and you don't get back till late, sometimes I think you not at rehearsals or with your fans."

"And who do you think I'm with?" Becky questions, her voice stern. Stacy scooted away from her, making a big gulp before she said her answer.

"I think your with," There was a pause." Kendal,"

"Kendal! You think I'm with that beaver? Stacy, he is your boyfriend, and you know I'm with Logan. Why would you think I'm with Kendal?"

"I don't know. He has always been eyeing you when we go on our double dates."

"Let's not make this about boys, okay? Listen I'm not with Kendal; and I'm just busy. I have to go Stacy or ill be late for rehearsal." Becky sat up to leave, but Stacy grabbed her arm, forcing her to stay.

"No," She was shouting now, not letting go of her sister. "I will not let you go. We need to hang out and play our games, go to our favorite stores, and simply have fun!"

"It's my job Stacy; we can play when I get back."

"No, you are staying here with me." Gripping tighter on to Becky's arms. "You can stay here and play with me, or you can go to work, whichever one is more important to you." That was harsh, she regretted those words right as she said it, but it was out. Becky jerked her arm free of Stacy's had grip; her wrist had the imprint of a hand.

"Good bye Stacy." And just like that she was out the door, leaving Stacy in the cold apartment, alone.

Present Day, Streets of Manhattan

The end of winter air was chilly. The sun was trying to shine out from behind the dark clouds, wanting to thaw the frozen streets. The sound of shuffling feet's and cars comforted Stacy. Life was going on for others, so it would go on for her. She wasn't the first badger to experience heartbreak and she wouldn't be the last.

"Extra, Extra, Extra," A news pigeon on the street corner called out. "Hey, Miss Badger, want to buy a paper. There's a big new story on the front page. Stacy sighed pulled a few coins out of her coat pocket. She tossed them in a cup by the news pigeon and took a paper. The front page showed a picture of Becky on the front. The head line read Becky Badgera, Americas Best Actress, Heading Home At last.

The Head line was followed by a story, along with a photo of her. The picture was of her, and their mother, smiles wide across their faces. Becky was wearing a light blue poka dotted dress with a white ribbon tied along the waist; two white bows were clipped in her fur right by the ears. Their mother, also a tan badger, was wearing a purple dress similar to the one that Becky was wearing. Stacy looked at the photo, shocked that it didn't show her. She wasn't surprised that it didn't show her father, he died many years ago in a car crash.

Tears started to stroll down Stacy's cheeks; she didn't realize it until the pigeon said something. "Hey Miss, are you okay?" Stacy looked up from the newspaper and nodded slowly ignoring the tear that streamed down her face. Her tears smeared the news ink, turning the story of Becky coming home into nothing more than smeared letters. Only one sentence remains at the end of the story.

Her trip to New York sadly ended, and Becky went back to her penthouse in Hollywood. Beck told NY Times Reporter Ashley Fetherhousen, "It was great to see old family and friends, but it was sad that I never saw my sister."

That last sentence made Stacy know that she wouldn't be seeing Becky anymore. There would be no reunion in the future, there would be no apologies, there will be no forgiving, there will be no making up and returning to the way things where. They will never be Becky and Stacy New York's greatest sisters. They will never be just Becky and Stacy. From now on, they were strangers to each other, never to meet again.

"I love you, Becky" Stacy whispered, releasing the paper. The wind picked it up and blew it away, but the story still stuck in Stacy's mind, along with the paper that sat on her desk in her apartment. A paper with a picture, a paper with an autograph.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I will post more stories soon. **


End file.
